shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiger-Stripe Pirates
Roster Rinji.jpg|Captain Rinji|link=Captain Rinji 3D-Chaos.jpg|Runagai Chio|link=Runagai Chio Usagi1.jpg|Daro Daro Usagi|link=Daro Daro Usagi Nikk.jpg|Miko Nikk|link=Miko Nikk Alice-in-Wonderland-anime-versions-fandoms-30758333-1083-768.jpg|Alice|link=Alice Former Members: RickyMura.jpg|Ricky Muro|link=Ricky Muro Bounties Captain Rinji - 200,000,000 Daro Daro Usagi - 90,000,000 Runagai Chio - 90,000,000 Miko Nikk - 1,300,000 Ricky Muro - 2,000,000 Alice: 1,000,000 Total - 384,300,000 Crew History The Tiger-Stripe Pirates were formed by Captain Rinji as he was traveling the world in search of his homeland. Through his travels, he has fought against many pirates and marines alike on board his ship, the Panno Marie. It wasn't until later that he came upon a very reluctant Runagai Chio, who was cast out from his position as a commissioned officer of the Marines. With every fiber of his being, he helped him to get back his name, only to find out that the World Government were willing to keep him on separation, no matter how much evidence they had against Captain Jossu. Later, the two of them found Daro Daro Usagi. The two of them found her as she was being attacked by a gigantic ambush of men who were looking for her bounty. The three of them took them all on, busting through all thirty-six of them. It wasn't long after that, Usagi heartily agreed to join their pirate crew as their Swordsman. After a long journey in the GrandLine, it wasn't far from the border to the New World. Their last island before the RedLine was Usted Island. This was where the Tiger-Stripe Pirates were found by a great deal of the Navy, and were forced to fight their way to their ship. That was where Rinji fought against Lietenant Commander Kola and gravely injured the Marine Officer. It wasn't long after they escaped the Marines, that they became the targets of the Skeleton Bros, all because they came upon a girl named Miko Nikk. They refused to give her up to the Skeleton Bros, leading to several battles. One of which was aided by a young gunshop clerk named Ricky Muro in his store. After the destruction of the gunshop, Ricky and Rinji found the two leaders of the Skeleton Bros, Eric and Dima. After they were both defeated, Ricky and Nikk both joined the Tiger Stripe Pirates. Allies The Other Side Walk in the Rain A Door that Opens Padrino The Panno Marie The Panno Marie was obtained from a very tyrannous Shipwright, who cheated many out of all of their earnings and had even gone so far as to kill some to gain and sell their ships. Rinji defeated him in due course, and did not feel the least bit bad about taking the war sloop off of his hands, naming it after his dearly departed Mother, Panno. Thus the Panno Marie set sail with a worthy crew at its helm, flying the Tiger-Stripes' Jolly Roger. The ship is equipped with 8 cannons from Ricky Muro's destroyed shop. 4 cannons on both port and starboard sides of the ship. There is also a custom made gatling gun that fires 30 milimeter bullets. This gun is mounted on the front of the ship, while the system runs through the front bottom deck. Category:Pirate Crews Category:Rinji79 Story